


[Podfic] Entangled

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: Thorin returns to Bag End in a sticky situation.





	[Podfic] Entangled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066745) by [myrtlebroadbelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrtlebroadbelt/pseuds/myrtlebroadbelt). 



> It's been absolutely ages since I asked for permission to podfic this and a couple of other fics. Now that I got a new mic, I figured it was finally time to make good on that.

**Length:** 0:05:42 

**Links:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zei8p21nyeknyso/Entangled.mp3), Archive TBA


End file.
